


Trouble Maker

by Wildjinx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildjinx/pseuds/Wildjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun just wants to spend his last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in peace, but a Slytherin goes out of his way to make sure that doesn’t happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble Maker

The first time younger boy catches his eye is when Joonmyun is in fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No, it’s more like Joonmyun is forced to pay attention to the Slytherin prankster. It’s his first year as a school Prefect for Hufflepuff, a job he takes very seriously and ignoring a rule breaker goes against everything he stands for, so he’s really got no choice.  
  
It’s almost the end of the winter holidays, a beautiful day with clear skies and hardly any clouds reflected in the ceiling of the Great Hall, when it happens. They’re having a bit of unusually warmer weather so Zitao, a third year in his house, convinces Joonmyun to accompany him on a stroll around the school grounds and down south to the Black Lake, which has been almost completely frozen over by now.  
  
He never makes it as far as the lake that day. Not when Zitao suddenly bursts out laughing when he’s in the middle of asking Joonmyun advice on Transfiguration. He’s having trouble with turning a teapot into a tortoise, and in mid explanation about what had happened to him in the last class before the holidays had started, when he cuts himself off with a chuckle, startling Joonmyun.  
  
He follows Zitao’s line of vision and sighs at the sight that greets him. Rule breakers, of course. There is a group of four students in the distance, terrorizing two girls who Joonmyun assumes are a pair of first year students, since they’re unable to defend themselves properly against the bewitched snowballs following them around and attacking them. Each time a snowball hits one of the first years, the older students simply charm another one to take its place.  
  
“Slytherins,” Joonmyun mutters to himself, stomping through the thick snow on his way towards them with Zitao trailing along silently behind him. They probably thought they were being clever, pulling this little stunt at the side of the school, away from any of the entrances or windows where anyone of in a position of authority would normally be able to see. “What do you think you’re doing?” Joonmyun asks when he gets close enough. With a wave of his wand, he sends the snowballs flying away from the poor first years and into the rest of the snow.  
  
“It’s called ‘fun’, Joonmyun,” Kris, a fifth year Slytherin says, glaring at him. Joonmyun knows Kris because he’s unfortunate enough to share a couple classes where the Hufflepuff have been grouped together with the Slytherins. “You should try it some time.”  
  
“Fun?” Joonmyun asks incredulously.  
  
“Only a Slytherin would think that torturing people is fun,” Joonmyun hears one of the first years, a small Ravenclaw girl, say.  
  
Kris also happens to be the captain of his house’s Quidditch team. A Beater. And Joonmyun is reminded of exactly why he’s on the Quidditch team when the Slytherin is suddenly towering over him. Kris is big enough not to need magic, he could crush Joonmyun with his bare hands if he wanted to but Joonmyun stands his ground; Slytherin or not, Kris won’t do anything to risk his position on the team being taken away.  
  
“Oh come on,” another Slytherin boy says. He puts a hand on Kris’ arm, tugging him back and surprisingly, Kris moves aside without complaint. “Neither of them are injured,” the boy continues smoothly. “We just needed a couple of targets for our little Sehun to practice his charms out on.” He gestures behind him to another Slytherin, a boy almost as tall as Kris. “No harm done though, so why don’t we just forget–”  
  
“Five points from Slytherin,” Joonmyun interrupts and it’s satisfying to see the way his words wipe the kitten-ish smile off the boy’s lips. “Each,” Joonmyun adds, glancing behind him at the rest of the Slytherins before he swiftly turns on his heels, ushering the two first year students back into the safety of the castle.  
  
  
  
Joonmyun finds out the boy’s name exactly a week after the start of the new term, during breakfast. Mail had arrived in the Great Hall not too long ago and Joonmyun is in the middle of reading a letter from his mother when a figure hovering behind him catches his attention. He turns around, surprised to see the Slytherin boy standing there looking smug, dressed in his green and silver Quidditch uniform with his broomstick in hand.  
  
Before Joonmyun can ask what he’s doing there, the boy surprises Joonmyun again by _apologizing_ to him. Joonmyun’s jaw drops because when has a Slytherin ever willingly apologized for anything before? It must be the first time in the history of the school. “What are you sorry for?” Joonmyun asks, composing his expression from shocked to something more suspicious.  
  
“Oh, just apologizing in advance,” he tells Joonmyun, matter of factly.  
  
“But why?” Joonmyun asks again, definitely not liking the smirk on the Slytherin’s face. “What are you going to do?”  
  
He leans in close to Joonmyun, like he’s going to tell him a secret. With his nose mere inches away from Joonmyun’s, he holds up his free hand up by his mouth and whispers, “Slytherin is going to win the match today against Hufflepuff.” He’s laughing at Joonmyun’s frown when he pulls away. “Try not to be too upset,” he continues in a louder voice, full of false sympathy. “After all, it is just a game.”  
  
Joonmyun glares after the Slytherin until he can’t see him anymore, the boy disappearing through the exit to the Great Hall, presumably off toward the Quidditch pitch to get ready for the game that will start in a couple of hours.  
  
Sure enough, the game ends an hour and a half after it had started, when the student announcer calls out that the Slytherin Seeker, Kim Jongdae, has made a spectacular dive to catch the Golden Snitch, securing their lead. Before he goes back to celebrate with the rest of his team and the other Slytherins racing out onto the pitch, Jongdae circles around near the Hufflepuff stands, only stopping in mid-air when he catches Joonmyun’s eye. He holds up the Snitch for Joonmyun to see, as if to say _I told you so_. He winks then speeds away to join the rest of the students cheering happily on the grass.  
  
  
  
The rest of the year passes without barely any incidents and in his sixth year, Joonmyun only has to deal with Jongdae a handful of times, scattered fairly randomly thoughout the terms. He catches the Slytherin Seeker, along with the other Beater, a tall boy named Chanyeol, setting off a few of Weasleys’ Wildfire Whiz-bangs in celebration for a Quidditch victory against Ravenclaw. The fireworks make a terrible mess in the Dungeons, a hallway not too far off from where the Slytherin Common Room is located and he has no choice but to remove ten points each from them and inform Filch at once.  
  
The next time is when Joonmyun is on his way back to his own Hufflepuff Common Room late one night, having just finished patrolling the corridors ensuring that no students have been breaking curfew, as part of his Prefect duties. He literally bumps into Jongdae as he turns a corner, the Slytherin’s hands full of sweets (which he had undoubtedly persuaded the house elves in the kitchen to give him) that spill to the ground on contact. Joonmyun takes one look at Jongdae and the ruined pastries that litter the stone floor and comprehension dawns on him. _Finally_ the student responsible for charming various foods and handing them out to people to play pranks on their friends has been caught.  
  
(Ever trusting Zitao had been told to try a piece of pumpkin pie during the Halloween feast by Sehun, a boy in the a year under him, and upon taking his first bite of the seemingly innocent dessert, he had shrieked in horror as his front teeth had begun to grow at an alarming rate, hexed by the _Densaugeo_ charm.  
  
Even though he was still laughing long after Zitao had been ushered off to the Hospital Wing by Yixing, an older Hufflepuff boy, Sehun swore up and down that he hadn’t done anything to the treat and he claimed to have swiped it off the Gryffindor table. The teachers hadn’t been able to determine who the culprit was so Sehun had been let off the hook. When he bounced back to his table, all eyes had suspiciously turned in the direction of the Slytherin table, but with no witnesses there was no proof that any of them had done it.)  
  
Before Jongdae can even open his mouth to explain, Joonmyun hisses, “Save your excuses for the head of your house, I certainly don’t want to hear them.” He motions for Jongdae to follow him. “Come on,” Joonmyun says with a sigh and leads the way back in the direction he had come from, to the Potions Master’s office.  
  
  
  
In his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, Joonmyun has the great pleasure of being appointed Head Boy by the Hogwarts Headmaster. At the start of the train ride to Hogwarts he gathers the school’s Prefects into the Prefects carriage and, along with the Head Girl, a Gryffindor named Amber, he gives instructions to the Prefects about their duties and decides who will start off the patrol of the corridors until they reach the school.  
  
When it is Joonmyun’s turn to walk up and down the corridors, making sure that the students are behaving and everything is in order, he has to stop at a particularly loud carriage and slides the door open to peer inside. He’s not at all surprised to find it full of students that he recognizes to be Slytherins and he’s even less surprised to see that Jongdae is squeezed in a seat between the two Beaters.  
  
“Try to keep your voices down please,” Joonmyun says as politely as he can manage while he glances around the carriage. “And you’ll need to change into your robes soon. We’ll be arriving at the school within the hour.”  
  
Joonmyun is just about to slide the door shut again so he can finish his patrol and get back to his friends at one of the carriages near the front of the train when a voice stops him. “You’re Head Boy,” someone says and Joonmyun looks over to see a slightly surprised Jongdae staring back at him. Or rather, Jongdae is staring at his chest, where Joonmyun’s shiny new Head Boy pin is attached to the front of his robes.  
  
“Yes,” Joonmyun replies even though it’s rather obvious that he is, in fact, Head Boy.  
  
Jongdae’s eyes flicker up to Joonmyun’s and a moment of silence passes between them before his expression morphs into something unreadable. “So you’re in seventh year then,” he says. For some reason, this statement earns snickers from both Chanyeol and Kris.  
  
“Yes,” Joonmyun says again. “Try to behave yourself please. I’d like to actually enjoy my last year at Hogwarts, instead of having to chase you around the entire school in order to keep you out of trouble.”  
  
Something flashes in Jongdae’s eyes at Joonmyun’s words and his lips slowly pull up in a smirk that Joonmyun does not like one bit, almost as if to say _challenge accepted_. But Jongdae doesn’t say anything else and Joonmyun is quick to close the door to the carriage holding the Slytherins before he accidentally says something that he will regret later. Joonmyun has a bad feeling about this.  
  
  
  
It’s really not all that surprising that Joonmyun catches Jongdae waving his wand around in the corridors more often than not and he has to constantly remind the Slytherin to _put that thing away before you take someone’s eye out_. Then later Joonmyun discovers that Jongdae’s the one that’s been setting off Dungbombs on the fifth floor and he assigns the boy detention with Filch.  
  
“This is getting out of hand,” Joonmyun complains over breakfast the next morning after catching Jongdae riding his broom through the corridors of the Dungeons when he had just finished with his team’s Quidditch practice. Amber, who had just wandered over from the Gryffindor table, laughs at him and shakes her head. “He’s a nightmare,” Joonmyun pouts.  
  
“Who is?” Luhan asks. He’s another Gryffindor student and a Prefect who often eats a table to a house which he doesn’t belong.  
  
“Do you even have to ask?” Amber answers for Joonmyun with a smirk. Her hair is shorter than it was yesterday, a lighter blonde too, Joonmyun notices as she pushes a strand out of her eyes. Being a Metamorphmagus, it’s not uncommon for her to changer her appearance randomly throughout the day, but it’s usually just her hair or eye colour that changes on a regular basis. “Jongdae of course.”  
  
Luhan pauses from where he was about to take another bite his bacon and he looks up in surprise, his mouth slightly open as he glances between Joonmyun and Amber. “Kim Jongdae?” Luhan questions. “The Slytherin Seeker?”  
  
“Yes,” Joonmyun nods. “He’s got to be the biggest trouble maker this school has seen since Fred and George Weasley.”  
  
“No, not Jongdae,” Luhan insists. “He’s such a sweetheart.”  
  
“He’s a demon,” Joonmyun hisses. His stabs the sausage on his plate harder than he means to. “He’s always breaking the school rules and causing problems.” It’s true, it seems that the closer Joonmyun gets to graduating, the more trouble Jongdae causes.  
  
“But I’ve never had any issues with him,” Luhan says, frowning over at Joonmyun and then glancing over at Amber.  
  
“Neither have I,” Amber says. Then she turns to Joonmyun, eyeing him with a kind of amused pitying look. “For someone so smart, you’re not all that bright.”  
  
Now it’s Joonmyun’s turn to frown. He’s about to ask her what she means by that, but the sound of flapping wings distracts him from their conversation as over a hundred owls swoop into the Great Hall looking for the recipient for their letters and packages and his family’s Snowy owl carrying a small care package for him from his older brother.  
  
  
  
“You never learn, do you?” Joonmyun asks, not at all surprised that he catches Jongdae out of bed after curfew for what seems like the third time this month. “Back to bed,” he says, turning around from where he had been headed back to his own dormitory and pushes Jongdae in the direction of the Slytherin one instead.  
  
Jongdae remains silent and if minds the palm that Joonmyun has pressed against the small of his back as they walk down to the Slytherin Dungeon, he doesn’t complain. Joonmyun only removes his hand when they’re standing outside the stone wall that hides the entrance to Jongdae’s common room. His already misses the heat against his hand but he quickly dismisses the thought.  
  
“Detention with me tomorrow,” Joonmyun tells him. At this Jongdae turns to look at him curiously.  
  
“With you?” He asks with an emotion in his voice that Joonmyun doesn’t recognize. Perhaps it’s dread. Or maybe he’s just ill and that’s why he was out of bed in the first place. “Why?”  
  
“Because nothing else seems to be working,” Joonmyun sighs. “Your punishment will be to polish all the silver in the Trophy room without using magic.” Jongdae looks at him with disappointment, and Joonmyun almost beams with pride thinking that he’s finally starting to fix Jongdae’s bad behaviour.  
  
“Polish without using magic?” Jongdae repeats. Then there’s another emotion flashing in his eyes that Joonmyun can’t place. “Are you sure you wouldn’t want to…” he trails off and then continues in a lower, smoother voice as he takes a step closer to Joonmyun, “punish me in a _different_ way?”  
  
Joonmyun frowns at the hopeful tone of Jongdae’s question, confused. “You’re not getting out of this detention, if that’s what you’re thinking,” he says after a moment’s consideration.  
  
Jongdae’s face falls and he mutters the password so that the stone wall reveals the passageway that leads to his common room. “Goodnight,” he says, turning on his heel and almost stomping off.  
  
“Eight o’clock,” Joonmyun calls behind him before the stone wall completely blocks Jongdae from his view. “Meet me in the Trophy room. Don’t forget!”  
  
  
  
Joonmyun had gathered all the materials that Jongdae needs for his detention from Filch earlier that morning. He’s got his books and homework too, so that he has something to do for the hour while Jongdae polishes and he even arrived in the room ten minutes early. Now all he needs is Jongdae.  
  
Jongdae shows up with barely a minute to spare, scrambling into the room with flushed appearance as if he had run the entire way there. Joonmyun sighs at the sight of Jongdae’s pink cheeks and quick rise and fall of his chest as he struggles to catch his breath. He seems nervous and jumpy when he notices Joonmyun eying him with a clear look of disapproval.  
  
Jongdae frowns when he sees the polish and rags, a look of disappointment gracing his features. He sneaks a few hopeful glances in Joonmyun’s direction before he gives up and gets started on his detention. Joonmyun spends an extra few moments watching Jongdae before he turns his attention to the homework laid out in front of him on a desk he borrowed from an unused classroom down the hall.  
  
An hour later, after Joonmyun has finished writing three of his essays and Jongdae has finished hand-polishing four of the larger trophies and half a dozen small ones, Joonmyun calls an end to the detention. Surprisingly Jongdae helps him clean everything up and even offers to go with him to return the materials to Filch. It’s a big help to Joonmyun since he’s already got all his textbooks and homework weighing him down and together they gather everything up and start off towards the caretaker’s office.  
  
As soon as everything has been handed over to a grumbling Filch, Joonmyun thanks Jongdae for his help and they head back to the dungeons together, in the direction of both their dormitories. But when they reach the turn to where Joonmyun is supposed to go down to his own dormitory, he continues to follow Jongdae to the Slytherin’s instead.  
  
“I don’t need a babysitter,” Jongdae huffs when he realizes that Joonmyun is still walking with him. “I am perfectly capable of finding my way back to the Slytherin common room.”  
  
“I know,” Joonmyun says. “I just wanted to make sure you didn’t get into anymore trouble along the way.” It’s supposed to be a joke but Jongdae doesn’t laugh and neither does Joonmyun.  
  
What Joonmyun gets instead is another one of those expressions from Jongdae that he doesn’t understand. He thinks maybe this time it’s a bit of little disappointment mixed with an emotion he’s not entirely sure he’s familiar with. He’s probably seen it before but he just can’t place _where_ he’s seen it.  
  
“I just want to go to bed,” Jongdae says and before Joonmyun can get a word in, “goodbye Joonmyun.” Without another word he turns on his heel and resumes the walk to his common room.  
  
Joonmyun stares after Jongdae for a long moment, watching him walk away. That time Jongdae almost sounded upset. He figures that Jongdae’s just annoyed that Joonmyun put him in detention again. Tomorrow Jongdae will be back to his normal, trouble making self, Joonmyun’s sure of it.  
  
  
  
Except Joonmyun doesn’t see Jongdae the next day and he doesn’t even catch a glimpse of the Slytherin until a week later. Joonmyun thinks that the castle hasn’t been this quiet in a long time. He doesn’t spot Jongdae in the halls waving his wand around while trying to curse someone. Nor does he find Jongdae out of bed past curfew anymore, pulling off elaborate pranks in the corridors.  
  
His days pass quietly, a fact that’s starting to get on Joonmyun’s nerves. It’s not like he actually _misses_ Jongdae’s disturbances or anything. Or does he?  
  
Joonmyun often finds himself staring over toward the Slytherin table in the Great Hall now, looking for Jongdae, hoping to catch the boy pulling some form of highly complex prank or something equally against the school rules. But when Joonmyun’s eyes land on Jongdae, he usually finds him sitting there quietly, slowly picking away at his food while barely paying any attention to the rest of the students from his house, who chat and laugh loudly around him.  
  
There’s something about that sight doesn’t sit well with Joonmyun. Somehow it’s not right.  
  
  
  
On the way to the dungeons for his Potions class, Joonmyun literally bumps into Jongdae in the corridor. The collision knocks Joonmyun’s wand out of his hand and the books Jongdae was carrying out of his.  
  
There’s a slight sense of déjà vu, something familiar about this situation, right up until Jongdae apologizes. “I’m sorry,” he says at once, clearly avoiding any attempt Joonmyun makes at meeting his eye. The Slytherin crouches, scrambling to pick up all his fallen textbooks before Joonmyun can even react. Jongdae quickly gathers everything into his arms and hands Joonmyun back his wand, hurrying off to wherever he had been headed without another word.  
  
It leaves Joonmyun feeling confused and there’s a little ache in his chest that certainly hadn’t been there a moment ago.  
  
  
  
It’s hard not to pay attention to the Quidditch games when it’s the number one conversation topic among the students at Hogwarts besides what subject everyone is studying or homework. But it’s even harder to ignore the subject when there’s a Quidditch captain in Joonmyun’s personal space, ranting about it.  
  
“Two games,” Kris says, holding up two fingers in Joonmyun’s face. “ _Two_.”  
  
“I still don’t see what your Quidditch loses have to do with me,” Joonmyun says, trying to put some space between them but Kris just keeps advancing on him until he’s backed up against the stone wall of the corridor that Kris had managed to catch him alone in. So far Kris hasn’t technically done anything threatening toward him, but Joonmyun keeps his right hand clamped tightly around his wand just in case. With that crazy look in his eye, he wouldn’t put it passed the captain to try something sketchy on him. “I’m not a Slytherin nor am I even on the Hufflepuff team.”  
  
“Jongdae,” Kris says, narrowing his eyes at Joonmyun.  
  
“What about him?” Joonmyun asks, pretending that just the mention of Jongdae’s name doesn’t stir an uncomfortable feeling inside him. He’s been trying (and failing) to ignore the tightness in his chest whenever thinks about or catches a glimpse of said Slytherin student.  
  
“He’s my Seeker.”  
  
“Yes, I’m aware of that,” Joonmyun says, still not sure if Kris will eventually make his point clear or not. “Still doesn’t have anything to do with me.”  
  
Kris goes on to explain about how Jongdae barely eats anything anymore, which Joonmyun certainly has noticed. But then he also tells Joonmyun things that he didn’t know. Like how Jongdae can’t catch the Snitch anymore (both of the Slytherin’s loses were because the other teams’ Seekers got to the Snitch first while they were too many points ahead) or how he just sits around the Slytherin common room looking sad and pathetic as he works on his homework.  
  
Kris sighs, taking a step back and finally giving Joonmyun some room to breath. “Look,” he says, crossing his arms across his chest. “I don’t know what you did to him and frankly, I don’t give a shit. But you better fucking fix it because I’m not going to risk losing the Quidditch Cup to Ravenclaw just because he’s sad that you don’t want to touch his dick.”  
  
“What? I–” Joonmyun sputters, feeling his face heat up. “Excuse me!?”  
  
“I’m sick of seeing him mope around all the time, and I need the old Jongdae back,” Kris says throwing his hands up in the air. “So you need to fix it.” Kris pushes his index finger into Joonmyun’s chest to emphasize his point. “Fix it. Now.”  
  
  
  
Okay, so maybe Joonmyun does actually miss having to keep an eye on Jongdae. Just a little bit. And maybe he does spend just a little too much time starting at Jongdae’s lips when he’s watching the Slytherin from across the Great Hall. But it still takes Joonmyun another couple of days to admit to himself that he has some sort of feelings toward Jongdae that could maybe, possibly be classified as something like a crush. And even with this newfound explanation as to why his heart hurts every time he looks in Jongdae’s direction, it still takes him another couple of days before he’s even willing to do anything about this revelation.  
  
Later, he finds himself climbing the stairs up to the West Tower, on his way to the Owlery and once he reaches the top he calls down one of the school’s Tawny owls and attaches his letter to her foot. “This letter is for Kim Jongdae,” he explains as he finishes securing his letter. “But you don’t need to deliver it right away,” he tells her when it looks like she’s getting ready to take flight. The owl just blinks back at Joonmyun, tilting her head slightly to the side. “Can you wait to deliver it tomorrow morning with the rest of the owls?”  
  
She shifts in place but hoots softly in reply. Joonmyun takes that as a yes. He spends another few minutes stroking her feathers and babbling nervously about the contents of his letter, Jongdae and his little crush. By the time he actually makes it back to his dorm room, it’s time for bed.  
  
  
  
Jongdae’s already inside the Room of Requirement when Joonmyun arrives. He barely has time to get the door opened before there’s a hand fisted in the front of his robes, pulling him inside. The door slams shut as soon as Joonmyun’s through it and just as quickly he finds himself pinned to it.  
  
“Jong–” Joonmyun starts but he is rudely cut off when Jongdae decides to silence him with his lips. Joonmyun’s brain promptly short-circuits. Jongdae’s lips are actually touching his? He stays completely motionless for a moment while the information sinks into his head. Then it takes everything he has to get a grip on Jongdae’s shoulders to push him away and keep him at arm’s length away. “What are you doing?”  
  
To his credit, Jongdae only looks hurt for about half a second before his lips turn up in that mischievous smirk that Joonmyun definitely hasn’t been missing (yes, he has) and he tries to minimize as much space between them as he can. “I would have thought that it was obvious,” Jongdae says and Joonmyun wants to wipe that cute little kitten-ish smile off his pretty face. “You _do_ know what kissing is, right?”  
  
“Of course I do,” Joonmyun replies indignantly.  
  
“Good, because you really need to make out with me right now.”  
  
“What!? I–”  
  
“Oh, come on,” Jongdae says and his voice takes on that whiny tone that Joonmyun certainly _does not_ find ridiculously adorable. “You already said that you like me in that love note you sent me this morning– which was _so cute_ , by the way, but kind of old fashion, don’t you think?”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“Don’t worry, I like you too,” Jongdae says right before he manages to get passed Joonmyun’s defences to plant another kiss on his lips.  
  
Joonmyun gives up in fighting Jongdae– because what the hell, isn’t this what he wanted anyway? He allows his lips to be parted by Jongdae’s tongue and he can’t help the little moan that escapes his throat at the feel of it sliding against his. Joonmyun’s so caught up in the feeling of Jongdae kissing him, clinging to him, that he doesn’t realize they’re moving until he’s being pushed down onto a couch and Jongdae’s climbing on top of him. Jongdae just smirks down at him and Joonmyun does his best not to think about how well Jongdae’s thighs feel on either side of his hips or how good he looks in sitting in Joonmyun’s lap.  
  
“What did you do,” Joonmyun says before Jongdae has a chance to shut him up with his lips again. “Ask the Room of Requirement for the best make out spot?”  
  
“Something like that,” Jongdae replies, going for Joonmyun’s neck instead. Joonmyun retaliates by sliding his hand up the back of Jongdae’s shirt, pulling him closer and the Slytherin squirms in his hold.  
  
“You really need to stop that,” Joonmyun says as he tries to still Jongdae’s insistently rocking hips. His body feels hot all over, there is a pleasant tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach and _oh my god_ , he’s starting to get hard– they’re moving way too fast, or maybe it’s _not fast enough_ , Joonmyun’s not really sure what to think anymore.  
  
“But I want you,” Jongdae complains as he reluctantly pulls away.  
  
All it takes is one look at Jongdae to change Joonmyun’s mind. Jongdae is pouting at him, his swollen bottom lip that simultaneously manages to look really cute and also super sexy at the same time. He’s sitting in Joonmyun’s lap looking downright fuckable and he’d be lying if he said that he hasn’t been fantasizing about this for the past couple of days.  
  
“Fuck it,” he says. One hand tangles in Jongdae’s hair and he pulls him in for another kiss while his other hand slides down Jongdae’s tummy to palm at his crotch. It’s not enough, he decides, not nearly enough. He needs more of Jongdae’s tongue, his lips, needs more of their skin pressed together. He wants to be completely surrounded by Jongdae, be inside him.  
  
“Joonmyun,” Jongdae moans against his lips, working his hips further into Joonmyun’s hand. “Harder, please.”  
  
Joonmyun curses, nipping at Jongdae’s lips while he works on getting both of their trousers undone. It takes a moment, but Joonmyun manages to get them exposed and when he grips them both in hand and begins to pump them together, Jongdae cries out slumping forward as his hips jerk and he buries his face in Joonmyun’s neck. He clings to Joonmyun’s shoulders, hot breath puffing against his skin and fingers gripping hard enough to leave bruises on pale skin.  
  
“Hyung,” Jongdae gasps, voice rough with arousal as Joonmyun uses the pad of his thumb to smear the precome down their erections to make the glide of his fingers easier. Every little whine, desperate plea for more and _oh my god, don’t stop, Hyung, it feels so good_ , just turns Joonmyun on more, pushing him closer and closer to the edge.  
  
“Come for me,” Joonmyun says against Jongdae’s ear right before he takes the lobe between his teeth and gently bites down. And just like that, it’s over just as fast as it had begun. Jongdae’s body stiffens in Joonmyun’s hold and a second later he lets out the longest, loudest moan yet as he spills over Joonmyun’s fingers.  
  
“Shit, Joonmyun,” Jongdae says with a very satisfied smirk and he reaches between them to push Joonmyun’s hand out of the way to replace it with his own. Joonmyun’s breath hitches at the feel of Jongdae’s palm sliding along the length of his cock, twisting and pulling and squeezing in all the right places. He comes not long after with Jongdae’s name falling from his lips.  
  
“I hope you asked the Room of Requirement for a soundproofed place,” Joonmyun comments ten minutes later after he’s finished cleaning them up with a little help from _Evanesco_ , a very handy vanishing spell.  
  
“I didn’t,” Jongdae says and then laughs when Joonmyun panics about how loud they were and how a teacher that’s on patrol could have heard them and _oh dear lord, what if we both get expelled_? “Calm down, we’re fine. If someone heard us then they’d have caught us in the act. Trust me, we’d know.”  
  
It helps a little bit but Joonmyun still doesn’t look too convinced so Jongdae attempts to kiss the worry out of him.  
  
“Besides, now I know for next time,” Jongdae says with one last peck on Joonmyun’s lips before they head out to get back to their respective common rooms.  
  
  
  
“I knew you could do it,” Kris comes up to Joonmyun right after Slytherin’s latest Quidditch match to clap Joonmyun on the back of his shoulder. Joonmyun had followed the crowd of students spilling out on the Quidditch pitch to celebrate Slytherin’s win over Hufflepuff (which Joonmyun isn’t too happy about but he’s supportive of his boyfriend). He’d been on his way to find Jongdae and congratulate him on catching the Snitch but unfortunately the Beater had found Joonmyun first.  
  
“Do what?” Joonmyun asks, a little preoccupied by searching through the crowd of students for Jongdae to really pay any attention to what Kris is talking about.  
  
Kris laughs and there’s another clap to Joonmyun’s shoulder, knocking him into some second year Ravenclaw girl who Joonmyun apologizes profusely to. He really wishes Kris would stop doing that or at least have the decency to remove his Quidditch gear first because _ow, that kind of really hurts_. Kris leans down to speak into Joonmyun’s ear just as he catches a glimpse of Jongdae not too far away.  
  
“For getting Jongdae laid of course. We owe our win to you, so thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LiveJournal Community CriticalCapture.
> 
> 1\. Set in a period after the events of all the books.  
> 2\. I literally spent hours reading the books and doing research to make this as close to canon for the Harry Potter universe as humanly possible. OTL  
> 3\. In case anyone was wondering I did have to mess with their ages a tiny bit but here’s how I sorted the students into their houses and years when Suho was in his last year at Hogwarts:
> 
> Gryffindor: Minseok, Luhan, Kai, Amber  
> Hufflepuff: Suho, Lay, Tao  
> Ravenclaw: Baekhyun, Kyungsoo  
> Slytherin: Kris, Chen, Chanyeol, Sehun
> 
> 7th Year: Suho, Minseok, Luhan, Kris, Lay, Amber  
> 6th Year: Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo  
> 5th Year: Kai, Tao  
> 4th Year: Sehun


End file.
